


If Only

by LadyZeppelin1111 (QueenBoudica1770)



Category: Led Zeppelin, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Aging, Complicated Relationships, Drama & Romance, Gay, Growing Old, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Sexual Tension, Some Humor, old rock stars in love, semi canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudica1770/pseuds/LadyZeppelin1111
Summary: My version of putting them together and shouting "JUST KISS!"Old rock stars still in love. But kinda cranky lol.As usual,  no offense intended toward any person living or dead.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 19
Kudos: 23





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Anxious Jimmy reaches out.
> 
> Could it be third time's a charm?

Tower House, London

He stared at the phone a long time, capitulating. Should he? Shouldn't he? What if he didn't answer? What if I'm wrong, he thought. How he wanted to just call him; he'd been agonizing over it for a while now. What if he just texted him to see, it could soften the blow of any rejection. Yes, he knew Robert hated a lot of electronic interaction, he could see him in his mind growling and staring at the annoying little piece of necessary modern equipment, maybe even have those cute reading glasses on as he'd been caught in photos before, perusing the screen and then poking clunkily at it.

Still wracked with doubt, the guitarist snatched up his phone and in an efficient blur of movement, texted him, then put the phone back down on the coffee table like it was a live snake. What if I read too much into things? Well, too late now.

Jimmy turned on the television in an attempt to occupy himself. Seconds became minutes, time seemed to stretch, and he wanted to chew his own fingers off. What is he, some silly high school girl waiting on some word from her crush? Get a grip, man! Tea, have some tea, he told himself. It would occupy him for a short time, at least.

Now he's back on the couch, tea in hand, knee bouncing as he fidgets, looking at everything but the coffee table, then he takes a sip of tea. 

Phone beeps its message received tone.

Carefully, he places teacup and saucer down beside it, takes a deep breath, then picks up the phone, clicks on his messages.

/can't talk at the moment. I'll ring you though in say, a couple hours, if that's all right. Are you ok, Jim?/

/Yes, I'm fine. Ok, I'll wait for your call./ Jimmy texts back.

All right, he's gonna call, what to do with himself until then? 

Robert, in the meantime, had been visiting with his granddaughter, and when he left, he used the bluetooth in his car (as Sunny had shown him) to dial Jimmy as he headed back home.

"Jimmy?"

"Rob. You called."

"Of course, I said I would, didn't I?"

"You did." Pause. "What's that noise?"

"Oh, I'm in me car using the toothy whatever, that's probably it."

"Don't tell me, Sunny fixed it all up for you."

Robert laughed. "Yeah. So. What was it you needed to tell me?"

For a good minute he tried to begin, mouth opened, but nothing came out. "I ah, well, I miss you," he began. "I've been thinking…"

"Now that's a dangerous sport."

"Don't I know it. All right, here it is. Do you ever think about coming back?"

"Back where?" 

God, he could be obstinate.

"To me, Robert. Back to me."

Long pause. Jimmy can hear the faint hum of the auto over the connection. 

"A lot, actually. So you got the message, huh?"

The guitarist breathed out, not realising he'd been holding his breath. "Seemed to me you were shouting from the rooftops, but then again, I thought I could be reading more into than what it was. So, why haven't you?"

"What? Came back? Jim, the last time I tried, you told me to sod off and never return, remember?"

"Oh. Right. Well, dammit, you rejected me first."

"I never rejected you, Jimmurs. That thing. The Zeppelin. Never you."

"Oh, come on! You know I didn't mean it."

"So here we are."

"Indeed." It felt better to know Robert hadn't stopped thinking about him. "So are you? Coming back?"

"Fuck no! A man has his pride."

"Christ, Rob, don't be like this."

"Like what? Like you?"

He ignored that last remark. "So what was all those songs, those hints in the interviews? A cruel prank? Who were they for, then?"

"It was for you," the singer admitted. "I do miss you so. Look, I'm not crawling to your mini castle begging. If you're serious, you know where to go. Where to meet me. In two days. So we won't have to keep it hid."

Connection ends.

Jimmy slowly places the cell phone back in the table.


	2. No More Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much time apart, will it be the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of two entwined yet estranged souls.

He was never fashionably late, that Pagey, the singer thought. No, that little shit would always roll in just whenever he felt like it, casually raking slim fingers through ebony waves, then act like he didn't understand the scowls thrown his way. Then he would smile that ridiculous, mesmerising smile, the one that made Robert's insides melt and curdle and his own face instantly light up at its warmth. 

Now, though, Robert paced back and forth, occasionally glanced out the window, like he was a prom date waiting for her flighty date to arrive so they could have their fun night dancing. Will he? Won't he? Jimmy was the supplicant this time, though, he called me, reached out to me, Robert thought. He heard me calling to him, he did, that meant something, didn't it? 

Yes, he was harsh with Jimmy, he knew. It was many decades since he'd been that star-struck, starving lad that hung on every word and glance of this older, worldly, mysterious man who plucked him out of obscurity. The faerie prince who took him on a journey that he'd never truly finished, one of music and magic and joy and tragedy. Robert had grown, though, into an impressive specimen of a man, into a talented, ever-progressing musician, into his powers as a veteran of world music. He had his own brand of soothsaying, and he had pulled out all his magic and myth and persuasion and love and beauty. He'd lain it all at the feet of the one he loved most, the one he still adored and longed for after half a century. 

Still, he wasn't that naive waif any longer, and had been burned by the cold blue flame of Jimmy's grasping love more than once. He was a man, and had his self-respect. So. The singer would watch, and wait.

Jimmy could feel his heart thumping in his chest as he navigated the increasingly remote road, could feel the pressure behind his eyes and closing his throat in anxiety. Idly, he thought how tragically funny it would be to have his old, ailing ass have a heart attack as he was on his way to meet his old lover after all this time. Crash his auto against a tree or fence, he'd just lay in the middle of nowhere bleeding out. Yes, they call that irony. God what're you doing, stop thinking about shit like that, he scolded himself.

Then even more harrowing thoughts came unbidden to his mind. What if he's not there? What if he's getting me back for breaking his heart and his pride last time? This could be a setup, a vicious joke on the wise old guitar wizard. What if he got the meaning of the place he was referring to wrong? No no no, a cruel joke like that isn't like Robert. He wasn't one to play those sorts of games. No. He'd look you in the eye, rather, and tell you to go fuck yourself. I'm just being paranoid, Jimmy told himself.

The autumn shadows were growing long when the singer spotted the vehicle in the distance. It pulled as close to the house as it could, there being a gate and a footpath leading to the front yard with no room for a car. A figure exited the auto and admitted themselves through the gate. Robert resisted the urge to go flying out the front door like a dog overjoyed his master was home, to meet him. No. Let him come, and then we'll see.

So much green, with little stones decorating the path, flowers beyond. So quaint, Jimmy thought, his eyes down, taking in the scenery. He glanced back up as he neared the house and found a tall, sturdy, familiar figure standing there awaiting him. Evening sun glinted on greying yellow curls, cast shadows on that mature, lined, beloved face. Even now, with all those years on him, he was a magnificent sight, long arms and legs, his shoulders wide, bulkier than the young man he once was, but strong, and sure, and proud. 

"Croeso, fy nghariad, i Bron-yr-Aur. Yr ydym yn cael ein cyfarfod yn dda," he spoke in greeting.

Jimmy grinned. "Showoff. I caught 'my love' in there, so that's a good sign, at least."

Robert smiled back, lifted his hand to Jimmy, who took the hand gladly. Their fingers slid in together, twining the hands together without thinking. "You came."

"What did you expect?"

"You're late."

"You didn't give a specific time," Jimmy countered.

Robert stared into the round old face of his partner, noticed a wisp of white hair had escaped the loose ponytail he had put his long hair in, instinctively smoothed it back for him. Jimmy's face had had a jumble of expressions vying on his face, hope, fear, and love, which after the gesture was replaced with one of peace, his eyes half-closing at Robert's touch.

"Oh, Jimmurs," Robert breathed, taking in the sight of the man who changed his life, altered his path forever, turned him inside out. Those knowing green eyes opened to meet Robert's blue gaze, and there they stood as the sun continued to sink behind the rolling Welsh hills.

"The first place we were truly alone to create," Jimmy murmured.

"And love. Lots of that," the singer chuckled.

Hand in hand, they went inside, shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they'll get cozy.  
>  Maybe someone will get their ass kicked. Tingly with anticipation!
> 
> Kudos, comments, thoughts always appreciated! Love you guys!


	3. Ooh, Ahh, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The satisfying smut part! 
> 
> Old Jimbert still fanning the flames!

I can get in  
I can't get out  
I'm just sweating my sheets  
I hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you go baby  
Twisted secret lives, the way you bat your eyes  
Givin' head, givin' head, givin' head

Watch you come from above  
I'm so needy for love, I'm desperate,  
Greedy in slavery  
I sneak around from behind  
I got a one track mind  
We got a skin on skin thing baby  
I wanna lick you too much, I wanna lick you too much  
I hear you comin', ooh, aaaah, baby*

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was that this wasn't his familiar bed, and it wasn't a hotel bed, either. The second thing he noticed was the naked, statuesque old man standing, looking out the bedroom window as he sipped tea. After a moment, he turned, noticed Jimmy was awake, and smiled, that smile that had yet to lose its lustre. "This place still hasn't lost its magic," he breathed, then came and sat on the edge of the bed.

The guitarist stretched and yawned, as always deliberate and graceful in his movements. "I'm looking at most of the magic for me. But also, I like that this place now has solar panels."

Robert laughed. The house was still not on the grid, but used solar and a wind turbine to generate electricity now, to Jimmy's relief. "I'm ready for breakfast," the singer announced, leaned in and kissed Jimmy sweetly, then was back on his feet and to the kitchen.

The older man stretched again, wrapped a robe around himself as the autumn morning was chilly to him, and joined Robert in the kitchen. He helped his husband as he efficiently got together an impressive English breakfast. The kitchen, in fact the whole house was well-stocked at the singer's direction. Robert makes a great wife, Jimmy thought to himself, and grinned inwardly--he probably wouldn't appreciate the analogy.

When they went into the ancient home hand-in-hand last night, neither knew what to expect. Arguing? Resolution? Hot, mad sex? Once inside, they just gazed at each other while the evening melted into darkness, trying to believe this was real, the moment had truly come. 

"Well," Robert spoke into the growing night. "Now you have me all to yourself. Whatever will you do with me?"

"You tart," giggled Jimmy, despite himself. Still grasping the large, work-calloused hand of his love, he pulled Robert to him. Their lips met, softly, almost shyly.

It had been so long, was it like this the first time they kissed, so needy yet unsure, afraid of what the other may do? Frightened of the desire, the genuine affection that was forbidden by the world at large?

The kiss lengthened, deepened, Jimmy's arms went around Robert, who buried his hands in white hair, the act loosening the hair tie. Soft, soft hair, just as the singer remembered, though now silver, soft lips, the smaller body now pressed against his own. "I guess that's a good answer," Robert jibed when they parted at last.

"If I'm staying, then I need to get my bag," the guitarist informed him. "I brought more than a toothbrush."

Robert laughed at that.

Once settled in, they lay in bed for a good while, just talking. The desire hadn't dissipated, but they were old men now, and weren't in any hurry. As the night wore on they began to kiss, and touch, both rediscovering familiar but long-unvisited ground. "God, I missed this," Jimmy breathed in between increasingly heated kisses. Robert's hands were all over him, insistent but not rough, just enough to demonstrate his eagerness. The singer's hand found Jimmy's growing erection, then skillfully stroked it rock-hard.

It seems Robert had thought of everything, as there was lube in the nightstand, which he used on his fingers, and worked two into the guitarist's entrance. His need, waning and at bay for so long, was now so strong he was writhing against Robert. "Need you, oh, need you now," he hissed before biting down on Robert's throat. Robert growled and rolled on top of him, shoved his legs apart. "Yes!" Jimmy encouraged, desperate for what was coming, desperate to feel. He'd been numb for too long.

Robert shoved his way into the guitarist, who groaned at the sensation of pain and being filled, but clutched at the singer who hesitated, not wanting to actually hurt him. "Jimmy.."

"Give it to me, Rob! Fuck me, fuck me!"

Robert pulled back, thrusted again, deep. Hard. Again. 

God, he was huge, Jimmy thought. He'd forgotten how big he was when fully erect, it seems. That first push felt like he was being torn in two, but oh, what followed, glorious. Intense. Necessary. Yes. Both needed and craved this so badly. Robert and Jimmy found their rhythm, rode that pace for a bit, and it was like the years fell away, the world receded, all there was being the two of them, joined, after such a time but it didn't matter. "Ah, Jim, I love you," Robert panted, steadily picking up the pace. 

"I love you, nnngh," Jimmy managed to get out. Despite Robert not hammering him into the floor, the deep, deliberate, hard penetration had him nearly there already. He stroked himself as Robert ceased holding back, making the headboard thump against the wall. Faster. Harder now. Jimmy had been hovering over the line, just shy of orgasm, but that pushed him over. His cock erupted, jizz striped his belly, nearly up to his chest, as he groaned out his climax.

Robert stared at his lover's face with bliss written all over it, his eyes half-closed, teeth bared. It overwhelmed the singer, who with a few more deep pushes, reached his own pinnacle and filled Jimmy with his spunk. He collapsed on Jimmy, who didn't mind the comforting weight on him. 

"Deep in thought?" Robert's voice cut through Jimmy's remembering the night before. 

"Just thinking about what else I'm going to do to you and with you," he ventured as they sat down to breakfast.

"Oh, really? As if Cooking Naked With Rob wasn't enough?"

"One reason I wanted my bag--I have my toys with me."

A slow, naughty grin spread across Robert's face at that. "Well, well. This will be quite the holiday, I see."

*from the song Skin on Skin by Queens of the Stone Age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end...or is it?
> 
> Love you all! Hope you enjoyed. I really needed this lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Think there will be a little more after this. Kudos, comments, hugs welcome!


End file.
